Random
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: All the debts you could ever get in the entire universe now covered Allen. "Even in his death..." Allen said depressed."Allen! Save me!" Lavi said quivering behind Allen, he suspected Kanda was trying to kill Lavi again. "No! Allen save me!" Road said hugging Allen's arm. Allen wondered why all the crazy people are attracted to him. Slight LavixLenalee, AllenxRoad. Happy New Year!


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man  
**

* * *

**Random**

"Allen~!" Road jumped on him, hugging him to death.

"Road, your hurting him..." Tyki said sweatdropping.

She let go to see the color drained from his face. "Are you okay, Allen?"

He weakly smiled. "Yeah...I'm okay...once...I get...my breath...back." Tyki handed him some water to drink. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to crash your New Years Party." Tyki replied pulling out a cigarette.

"Oi didn't you read! No smoking!" Allen yelled at him, which in response Tyki just ignore him.

Nobody in the whole Order seemed to care about the Noahs arrival. Not even Leverrier which for various reasons was never seen again...

"Allen! Save me!" Lavi said quivering behind Allen, he suspected Kanda was trying to kill Lavi again.

"No! Allen~ save me!" Road said hugging Allen's arm.

Allen sighed from being fought over. "Save you from what, Road?"

She hugged him tighter. "Nothing~ I just wished you would be my knight in shining armor~!" She said giggling.

He blushed slightly, while wondering why all the crazy people are attracted to him. Allen forgot all about Lavi, that is till Kanda appeared out of nowhere.

"Move it, Beansprout."

Sliver eyes glared up at him. "The name is Allen."

Fire erupted around them, till Lenalee hit them both on the heads. "Knock it off. This is suppose to a non-fighting time. Kanda, your sword."

"Che." He handed her Mugen,

Tyki chuckled. "You can hold your own against a Noah but, not a women."

"Lenalee-chan, is really scary when she is mad though." Lavi replied.

"Allen~!" Allen looked down at Road. "Am I scary~?"

_'How am I suppose to answer that?...' _He thought, sweatdropping. "...Maybe...a little."

"Yay!" She hugged him even tighter.

"Lenalee~!" Lavi called out cheerfully, grinning.

"Huh? What is it, Lavi?" She asked, still holding Mugen.

He pointed to the ceiling. "Look what we're standing under."

Her violet eyes gaze up and her cheeks turned red. "M-Mistletoe? But...I thought Koumi-nii got rid of all those...and it's past Christmas. Are there suppose to be mistletoe on New Years?"

Lavi grinned at her. "Well I don't know about that but, we have to go by tradition, right?" Before she could react he leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips. "Happy New Years, Lenalee~!"

"Come on, Allen~! Let's go underneath the mistletoe too!" Road pulled Allen over and kissed him fully on the lips for over 5 minutes.

All the sudden everyone stopped what they were doing as, a huge rumbling covered the entire room. "Who dares to kiss my precious, Lenalee!" Koumi called out from atop a Koumrin.

Everyone proceeded to point at Lavi, who ran off like the rabbit he is. With Lenalee trying to defend Lavi.

Allen wondered if this New Years Party could get any worse. "Ah there you are, Walker." He looked over to see Link holding a massive stack of papers. "You have some paperwork to do."

"Eh?"

"Baka apprentice..." Allen didn't have to turn to see who that was. "Pay these for me will you." All the debts you could ever get in the entire universe now covered Allen like a snow pile. Cross then disappeared.

"Even in his death..." Allen said depressed.

"Allen~! Let's run away and get married~!"

That was probably the greatest thing he had heard this whole year. No wait...marrying Road Kamelot? That would be like giving himself to a mental institution.

_'Why I am surrounded and attracted to crazy people!' _Allen mentally screamed.

"3...

2...

1...

Happy New Year!" Everybody called out, celebrating. Except one lone individual, who knew this was just gonna be another crazy year.

* * *

A/N:...Don't ask why I wrote this, as the title says, it's just random. I was actually wanting to write something today. And I was working on Chapter 14 for 'Shattered Dragon, Frowning Clown' but, let's just say I wanted to write something to do with New Years, humor, and D. Gray Man. And the people who know me, know that I usually write more serious or light hearted stuff. I know this oneshot makes no sense at all, it has it's own mind after all. Also I think this might be my own feelings for the new chapter of 'D. Gray Man'. (Did anyone even understand it, at all?)

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this totally random oneshot that made no sense. **Read and Review Please!**


End file.
